


Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by sunkinghanlon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkinghanlon/pseuds/sunkinghanlon
Summary: Based off the Tumblr Post:"I dare you to look me in the face and tell me richie tozier hasn't kissed every member of the losers club at least once."





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me

At first it was an accident. I swear.

It was a tiny peck on Bev’s lips when Richie was trying to just give her a kiss on the cheek. A soft gasp from her and a stuttering apology from him. 

“It’s okay Rich.” She chuckled.

Bev got me, she knew I didn’t mean it like that. 

From then on it was casual little pecks when they passed each other, no different than a high five. Or that’s what he saw it as. Bill and Ben not so much. They didn’t say anything about it but it was obvious from the soft furrow of Ben’s brow and the deep exhale from Bill every time they witnessed Richie and Bev’s domesticity. 

The next time it happened wasn’t so much of an accident, at least not on Mike’s part. After a day of hanging out, the rest of the losers had left Mike’s farm. Richie might have been slightly buzzed, and slightly sleepy. They (they being Richie, Mike, Bev, and Bill) had been sharing a bottle of vodka, passing it around and taking little sips. Stan had claimed that someone needed to be responsible, to which Eddie wholeheartedly agreed. Ben was driving so he didn’t want to drink, and was giving Bill and Bev a ride home. 

Richie was lying down on the couch in Mikes basement while Mike went upstairs to grab some sodas and pick a movie to watch. Richie didn’t have to tell him that he didn’t want to go home. 

Mike popped The Breakfast Club into the VCR and sat next to where Richie’s head was resting, his eyes half-lidded and glasses askew. Richie hummed and shifted so his head was resting in Mikes lap, and Mike pushed his hand into Richie’s hair after some slight whining. They watched the movie in silence, save for a few sighs from Richie. 

About halfway through Richie got a little uncomfortable lying on his side, so he rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes to make out the blurry outline of Mike’s face. 

“You’re really fucking pretty, y’know? Like I’m not even wearing my glasses and I’m blinded by your beauty.” Richie murmurs offhandedly. He didn’t have to think when he spoke to Mike, because Mike never took what Richie said too seriously. Richie felt the slight hitch in Mike’s breath after he said it. 

Maybe I shouldn’t have said that out loud

He then felt Mike’s calloused fingers brush over his cheek, mapping out his freckles. Richie let his eyes flutter shut as Mike’s fingers gently traveled over the bridge of his nose and smiled as he felt Mike cup his cheek. The losers were no strangers to affection. 

Richie just wasn’t expecting the kiss placed on his right eyelid, followed by an equally delicate duplicate on his left. He felt his cheeks heat up, and bit his lip when he felt a kiss placed on the tip of his nose. Mike let his thumb wander to Richie’s bottom lip and coaxed it from its spot between Richie’s teeth. 

Richie just wasn’t really expecting the warmth of Mike’s lips on his own. He was expecting the gasp he let out when the kiss wasn’t chaste like the one’s he shared with Bev. He wasn’t expecting the hand tangled in his hair or the tongue tangled with his own. 

He wasn’t expecting his first real kiss to be so good. 

“You’re really pretty too.” Mike whispered with that award-winning smile when he pulled back. 

Richie felt like he needed a puff of Eddie’s inhaler. 

The third time it happened was all on Richie. He might’ve read the signals wrong, or he might’ve just had bad timing. Either way it wasn’t right, wasn’t like his chaste kisses with Bev or like his first kiss with Mike. 

Bill needed help studying, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get anything done without tackling Stanley to his bed, so he called Richie. Richie who had straight A’s. Richie who he loved, albeit platonically. Richie who he didn’t have a crush on. 

So there they were, lying on their stomachs on Bills bedroom floor, textbooks and flash cards splayed and scattered everywhere. Music was playing softly throughout the room and Bill was humming along as he jotted down Chemistry terms onto flashcards. Richie was gnawing on the end of his pen and staring at Bill. 

He’s super pretty too, what the fuck. 

Bill glanced up. Richie didn’t look away. 

“W-what? Is th-there something o-on my face?” Bill teased. 

“No, I just think you look cute when you’re focused.” Richie teased back, though his words weren’t meant to be teasing. 

“Wait, what?” Bill mumbled as shifted into a sitting position. Richie moved closer to him, kneeling almost directly in front of him. 

“You’re cute, Billy Boy.” Richie softly said. He let his hand wander to Bill’s chin and tilted his face up, glancing between Bill’s eyes and his lips. 

They just look so soft.

Richie tilted his head and leaned in, letting his lips find Bills. 

Bill kisses him back after a couple of seconds, he even nips at Richie’s lips and puts his shaky hand on Richie’s thigh. He lets Richie deepen the kiss, and lets Richie climb into his lap. Pretty soon Bill has his hands on Richie’s hips and Richie has his hands in Bills hair. Richie moves his head down to suck on Bills collarbone and-

“Stan...” 

Richie’s head shot up with a questioning look, his gaze meeting Bills. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry. I c-can’t do this.” Bill whispered, trying to avoid Richie’s eyes. 

“Well shit Billy, you should’ve told me Stan the man beat me to it.” Richie cackles. 

For the next couple of months everything went as normal. School started to get more serious, junior year hitting the losers club hard. Classes weren’t as easy (save for maybe for Stan and Richie), jobs were basically a necessity, there was a lot of studying for the SAT, and it seemed like everyone was busy all the time. 

Richie didn’t want to think about how they all needed to move away for college soon, and didn’t want to talk about it. Every time one of the losers brought the subject up he was quick to make a joke and change the topic. 

“Richie why don’t you ever wanna talk about college?”

“I don’t know Eds, I’d rather just talk about your mom.”

He wasn’t bitter.

 

It was around the end of September when Richie kissed Bill. They didn’t talk about it but Richie noticed the look in Bill’s eyes every time Bill looked at Stan. Stan wasn’t oblivious to the heart eyes, just a little scared he was receiving mixed signals.

It was now the end of December and the start of Christmas break. The Losers decided to have a sleepover at Bill’s, since Georgie and their parents decided that they wanted to visit the Grandparents this year. Bill decided to stay home, someone needed to feed the hamster. 

A few hours after school ended the losers met up at Bill’s house, one by one, equipped with pillows and blankets and some liquor from Richie and Bev. By the time all of their stuff was in the living room and Can’t Buy Me Love was playing on the TV, Bill and Bev were sipping on some beers that Bev stole from her dad and whispering in hushed voices, casting glances at Stanley. Its a bit ironic that Bill was talking about his crush to his other crush. 

By 9:00 everyone was tipsy, splayed over each other in a cuddle pile while they watched Back To The Future, per Mike’s request. It isn’t long before Richie gets antsy and lets out a loud sigh. 

“What now?” Comes Eddie’s annoyed voice, accompanied by a chuckle from Stan. 

“I’m boooooored.” 

“W-well what-t do you w-wan-na do?” Bill asked as he sat up, causing Bev to whine since she no longer could rest her head on his stomach. 

Bev sat up too, “Let’s play spin the bottle!” she grinned. 

A chorus of grumbles sounded as all of the losers got up and arranged themselves in a circle on the floor. Bev grabbed an empty beer bottle and placed it in the middle and yelled “NOSE GOES.” In an instant everyone had their fingers on the tip of their nose except for Bill, who sighed. 

“You guys k-know I’m the s-s-slowest at th-that.” He mumbled as he leaned into the center and spun the bottle. 

“Wait guys are we playing the seven minutes in heaven version or just like the kissing version?” Eddie asked as the bottle continued to spin. 

“I don’t care, we’ll play the seven minutes version.” Bev replied with a shrug. 

The bottle made four full circles before settling between Stan and Richie. Everyone laughed except for Bill, who’s cheeks were beginning to redden. Richie stands up first and pulls Stan to his feet, then crosses the circle and extends a hand to Bill. Bill gulps and gives Richie his hand. 

They go to the closet under the stairs, since it has enough room for the three of them, and Stan closes the door. 

“We don’t have to do anything Bill.” Bill jumped at the sound of Stan’s voice, and met Stan’s soft smile with a grimace. “You don’t have to kiss either of us.” 

Stan turned to Richie, and it may have been the alcohol, or the mood, or the fact that Bill was there, but Stan just needed to kiss somebody, even if that somebody wasn’t Bill. Richie wasn’t bad to look at, he had wild curls and flushed cheeks and a dopey smile on his lips and brightly colored bandages covering the scrapes on his elbows from falling off of his skateboard. So Stan cupped his cheek and brought their lips together, glancing at Bill while they were kissing. 

Richie lets his eyes fall shut as Stan kissed him gently, and lets his hands fall to Stan’s slender hips. As he moves his mouth against Stan’s he opens one eye to peek at Bill, who is a lot more flustered than he was when they entered the closet. Then he notices that Stan is also watching Bill, and closes his eyes and kisses Stan harder, bringing one hand up into Stan’s hair. After a couple of minutes they pull apart.

Bill just keeps looking at Stan’s lips, and Stan turns to him and grabs his hand. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Stan whispers, and for a second they forget Richie is there. Bill nods his head and exhales shakily when Stan crowds up into his personal space more than he already was. Bill shivered in anticipation. 

Richie could swear he saw literal sparks fly. 

As Stan was kissing Bill, Richie came up behind Stan and started to kiss his neck. 

Then they were being interrupted by a knock on the door and Bev’s voice yelling, “Please put your pants back on and come back to the living room.” and the ensuing cackles. 

By the time February rolled around everybody sorta forgot about the kisses, except for Richie of course. Within the span of half a year he kissed four out of six of his best friends. He still gave Bev little domestic kisses as a greeting and they laugh every time somebody asks if they’re dating. 

“Hey, Haystack!” Richie drawls in a southern accent, while slinging his arm around Ben’s shoulders and leaning on him as they walk down the hall, off to physics together. 

“Yes, Richie?” Ben sighed. He loved Richie, but he also loved peace and quiet. 

“Do you wanna study for the ACT later? It’s less than a month away, y’know.” 

“Ugh don’t remind me, my math skills aren’t the best. Yeah, do you wanna meet up at the library after school?” Ben huffed as he sat in his chair at the front of the class, then turning around to stare at Richie as he sat in the seat behind him. 

“Only if I get to drive.” Richie grinned toothily. Ben just chuckled and turned around in his seat. 

Richie was the only loser who hadn’t had his own car yet, besides Eddie who still only had his permit. Richie was the first to get his license but last to get a car, how ironic. He seized every opportunity to drive that he could.

So after school Richie met Ben at his locker and then they walked, well Richie bounced, out to Ben’s shitty old car. “A shitty car is better than no car.” Richie had once said when Ben was complaining about the quality. Ben had supposed Rich was right. 

Richie drove fast and wild on the short drive to the library, Ben swearing and yelling at him the whole time. 

“Rich, you’re driving is too wild.” 

“Yeah but did you die?” 

“Shut up.”

Once they walk into the library Ben greets the librarian, and they go to Ben’s favorite spot in the library: a quiet little corner that has a couch and a table with a couple of chairs, nothing too noteworthy but it’s tucked away and no one would disturb them there. Ben took his study time very seriously. 

Richie laid his backpack down on the shag rug and then sat down next to it with his legs crossed, beginning to pull out his ACT prep book and his walkman, so that they could at least faintly hear some music. Richie had a mixtape playing and She Came In Through the Bathroom Window by The Beatles played quietly through Richie’s beat up headphones. 

“So you wanted to study for math first right? We can go over strategy and then do a couple of practice quizzes.” Richie asked as he shifted, sprawling out over the rug. Ben nodded his head and sat down in front of Richie, laying his notebook and pen in his lap. 

Richie started talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking-

“Ben are you even paying attention?” Richie snapped as he sat up. “Dude, I’ve been talking about the math section of the ACT for the past five minutes. This isn’t even one I need to study for, I got like a 31 on it.” 

“I’m sorry Rich, I can’t really focus right now.” Ben sighed, biting his lip. “Bev kinda... asked me out. We’re going to the Aladdin and out to eat this Friday.” 

“Christ, Haystack! That’s great.” Richie yelled, receiving a loud shush from somewhere in the library. 

“I’m just like, worried that she’ll kiss me and I won’t be good at it.” Ben whispered, blushing. He’s had his first kiss already, when he was little. He was nine and this girl Jessica, who had wild hair like Richie’s, kissed him while he was sitting on a swing, then ran away and giggled with her friends. He later found out that it was on a dare, which hurt a little bit. 

“You could practice on me.” Richie suggests casually, which causes Ben to choke on his breath. Ben hasn’t really thought about kissing a boy, but it can’t be much different than kissing a girl right? So he catches his breath and nods, and moves his notebook and pen to the side with shaky hands. 

Richie moves a little closer and looks around to make sure no one could see them, because even if all of the losers were accepting and didn’t care about this kind of stuff, they still lived in Derry. He tilted Ben’s face up with a finger under his chin, and leaned in to close the gap between them. Richie starts off with short, chaste kisses, mumbling “relax” between a couple. The kisses start to linger and elongate, Ben starting to get more into them and kissing back enthusiastically. Ben gasps when Richie darts his tongue out and licks Ben’s lips, letting Richie lick into his mouth. 

Richie then pulls away, smiling at Ben. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, Haystack.” 

Two months later the losers got their ACT scores back, Richie was very pleased to see that his score was better than his first ACT, getting a composite of 30. Ben got a 26 on the math portion, a 28 overall, and Bev attacked him with kisses. Bev got a 27, Bill got a 26, Eddie got a 28, and Stan got a 32. Everyone was so proud of each other, and now that it was April and rainy and they were all so happy, they blasted music from Bill’s car and danced together in the rain in the Derry High School parking lot. They all looked like idiots, losers if you will. Ben and Bev were holding hands and spinning around and Richie and Stan and Bill were all limbs, having no coordination, and Mike and Eddie actually knew how to dance. 

By the end of the school year, Richie almost had enough money saved from working at the Aladdin to buy a car. And by the middle of June he had enough to buy a run-down old pickup truck.

He called Mike and asked if they could hang out at his house for the day, and then called the other losers after Mike said he had the farm to himself anyway. He arrived at Mikes house five minutes later than everyone else, and sat in the driveway in his truck and honked the horn until they came out, smiling and laughing as he made a show of getting out of his truck. “Like what ya see?” He shouted, laughing along as they clapped. He bowed and then jogged up to the porch, giving Bev a chaste kiss, and then getting a hug from Mike. 

“I’m so happy you finally got a car, maybe you could stop bumming rides from me now.” Ben laughed, the other losers nodding in agreement. They all went inside and settled into the couches in the living room, watching Star Wars: A New Hope for the 100th time.

Conversation flowed freely, topics about the newest movies at the Aladdin and the new cassettes Richie bought to listen to in his truck were discussed, and then the topic Richie had been avoiding for the past year of school came up: College. College meant moving away, going different directions, different paths and places and people. College meant forgetting. He didn’t want to think about the other losers leaving him behind, forgetting him and all the things they’ve gone through together, from bullies to the ACT to kisses. All of it had been with them. 

“I dunno, Stanny, Ivy league schools are expensive aren’t they?” Eddie asked with a crease in his brow.

“Well yeah but Stan the Man, Jew with a Plan is gonna be rich one day, eh?” Richie said, patting Stan on the thigh. “He’ll be able to pay it off.” 

“Yeah, Eddie, I’ll be able to pay it off.” Stan laughed. “In 20 years. I don’t know where I wanna go, I still have time to decide though. With my ACT score I could get into basically anywhere.” He said with a smile. 

“F-fuck y-yeah you can, babe.” Bill said as he placed a kiss on Stan’s cheek, pulling Stan closer into his side. 

The college talk went on for a little bit, eventually Richie got sick of it and pushed himself off of the couch, mumbling a half-assed “I need a smoke.” He sat himself on the front porch and pulled a cigarette and lighter from the pocket of his flannel. 

“You know I don’t like when you smoke.” Eddie said in a sarcastic tone as he sat next to Richie on the old wooden stairs and laid his head on Richie’s shoulder. “All the college talk makes me sad too.” He sighed in a small voice. “I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it.”

A long pause ensued, Richie taking a few drags of his cigarette. 

“Eds, do you wanna get out of here? I know you like stargazing, and it’s really clear out and I feel like going for a drive now that I can because I got my tr-” 

“Yeah sure.” Eddie laughed, cutting Richie off. “Lemme go fill up a thermos with tea and grab a couple blankets. I’ll tell the others we’ll be back soon.” 

Richie flashed him a smile and started walking to his truck. He started his truck and found his favorite cassette, Abbey Road by The Beatles. Once Eddie was buckled in the passenger seat, blanket and thermos snug in his lap, Richie tore out of the driveway. At this point Eddie had been in a car with Richie driving too many times to be phased, he just made himself comfy and asked, “Where are we going, Rich?”

“Oh, I know a spot. It’s really quiet and it pretty clear from lights and stuff, so we’ll be able to see the sky pretty clearly.” Richie said as he glanced at him, shooting him a crooked smile. Richie stuck his hand out as an invitation, and Eddie took it and laced their fingers together, letting their hands rest near his thigh. Richie rubbed his thumb lazily against the back of Eddie’s hand, giving Eddie butterflies. 

They drove on some back roads for a while, some unpaved, and came to a stop once they were in the middle of a clearing, giving them a fantastic view of the stars. They clambered out, leaving the doors open so that they could hear the music, on Richie’s insistence. 

“Chee, there’s gonna be a bunch of bugs inside later.” Eddie whined. 

“It’ll be fine.” Richie chuckled. 

They put both of the blankets down in the bed of the truck, hoping that it’d add some cushioning, and then climbed in, Eddie lying next to Richie with their hands intertwined in the space between them. 

“That one is Cassiopeia.” Eddie mumbled, pointing out the constellation with his free hand. 

“What’s it named after?” Richie asked, looking at Eddie instead of the sky. 

“It’s um, a queen in Greek Mythology. She was supposed to be incredibly vain.” He said as he turned his head to look at Richie, turning back to the sky when they met eyes. 

“And that one is The Seven sisters, also named after Greek Mythology. They’re supposed to represent the daughters of a titan who held up the sky.” 

“How do you know all of this stuff, Eds?” Richie asked, letting go of Eddie’s hand and rolling onto his stomach, supporting himself on his elbows. 

“I dunno, I’m just in love with the sky I guess. You can kind of see the outline of our galaxy, where it shifts from the Milky Way into the rest of space. You see where the stars are more concentrated?” He asks, not waiting for Richie’s reply. “Well I guess that’s where we are. All the stars in the Milky Way are in that strip of concentration.” 

“Your freckles remind me of a galaxy, a bunch of your own personal constellations.” Eddie whispers as he lets his fingers drift across the bridge of Richie’s nose. Richie thinks about when Mike traced his freckles. 

Richie let’s his eyes fall shut, let’s himself feel and hear. He can hear Eddie’s breath, and the sound of crickets chirping, and the music flowing from the cab of his truck. The melody of The Beatles’ Something, gliding into the night air. 

“Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me.” 

Richie opens his eyes when he feels Eddie shift, feels his breath closer. Eddie reaches a hand up and gently takes Richie’s glasses off, then caresses the side of Richie’s face. 

“Can I kiss you, Chee?” Eddie asks in a whisper, lips barely an inch away from Richie’s. 

“Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don’t need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me.”

Richie shakily laughs, and nods his head. Then there’s a pair of soft, warm lips on his and a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in. He leans over Eddie further, until Eddie is lying flat on his back and Richie is hovering over him. They kiss slowly, lips moving languidly. Eddie has a hand in Richie’s hair and he’s playing with the wild ringlets of curls, and Richie is rubbing circles into Eddie’s hip with his thumb. 

The song ends and transitions into Maxwell’s Silver Hammer, and Richie pulls away and laughs. “Sorry Eds. It’s just a funny song.” 

“You find the anything funny, Richie.” Eddie laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v happy with this and had a lot of fun writing it, it got such a positive response on Tumblr and I lov.  
> (my tumblr is sun-kinghanlon)


End file.
